A recently invented display panel which comprises a dot matrix display having memory is relatively complex and includes several support plates, insulating layers, and electrode arrays which must be prepared and assembled accurately. This panel is described and claimed in copending application Ser. No. 051,313, filed June 22, 1979, of George E. Holz and James A. Ogle, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,348.
The present invention relates to improvements in the panel which simplify its preparation.